Jigglypuffs Other Song
by cyndaquil
Summary: You all know about Jigglypuffs sleep song, but what happens when Ash and most of the female cast are exposed to the rarely heard Jigglypuff mating song?
1. The Incident

Standard Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon, nor do I intend to profit from use of its characters.

Jigglypuffs Other Song

Part 1The Incident.

Ash:"I sort of wreaked their bikes. That's how I got Misty and May to follow me for so long."

Ash was surprised when Brock asked him how to get a girl, but he quickly gave this answer and left. He was in a hurry, having been summoned to Prof. Oak's lab, and didn't have time to talk. The boy said bye to Brock, May, and his mother then left.

Five minutes later.

Oak:"Ash, you know I love to let your pokemon stay at my lab. As a researcher it is very convenient to have so many varieties of pokemon to observe right in my own home. However, having so many of the same variety is becoming inconvenient."

Ash:"Are you talking about the Tauros?"

Ash had caught a whole herd of Tauros in the Orange Islands long ago. Since then the herd has been breeding in captivity and now numbered over 300. They are over grazing the land, and making various messes everywhere, plus there was also THE INCIDENT to consider.

It was really Squirtles fault. He thought it would be funny to surprise cyndaquil with a water gun. Cyndaquil shot fire back at Squirtle, which spooked the herd, and started a stampede. Tracey was caught in the stampede and went missing for three days. When they finally found him he was huddled in a ditch with hoof marks on his body, chanting "So many Tauros" over and over again.

Ash:"So is Tracey recovering."

Oak:"See for yourself."

The Professor pointed to Tracey, who was huddled on the floor, still chanting "So many Tauros."

Oak:"I won't force you to get rid of the Tauros, but please consider this. The Cerulean gym is hosting a Trade and Sale exhibition for trainers in two weeks. Tauros are rare in the Indigo region; or rather you have a monopoly on them, so they would be popular at such a show. This would be a great opportunity for you as a Trainer."

Ash thought about this. Misty runs the Cerulean gym, and he hadn't seen her since Hoenn, he could get some cool pokemon, and make some money. It seemed like a good idea.

Soon all the Tauros were packed in pokeballs. Brock supplied three bikes with carriages in the back. Ash and May each carried half the load of pokeballs in there bike carriages, and Brock carried the quivering Tracey in his (Oak thought the trip might snap him out of it).

Tracey (when he was sane) hinted to May that Ash and Misty had been more than friends (not true). Naturally she didn't want Ash to visit her without supervision.

Noticing that the bikes where pink and had tassels, Ash had to ask "Brock, where did you get these."

Brock:"I borrowed them from some cute girls."

May:"Then we better take good care of them."

Brock:"Actually, I'm planning to smash them on the return trip!"

May and Ash both sweat-dropped.

Ash:"Seriously!"

Brock:"No, but considering your record I'm sure they'll get destroyed somehow."

Ash wanted to protest but was afraid they would find out that they only saw the tip of the iceberg concerning how many bikes he really smashed before:  
1) His first tricycle.  
2) His first bicycle.  
3) Gary's first, second, and third bicycle (that's how the rivalry really began.  
4) Professor Oaks bike.  
5) His Moms.  
6) Mistys.  
7) A rack of 11 bikes (while training Charizard.  
8) A bike shop (Charizard again.  
9) Mays.  
All these were accidents of course.

As they left, nobody noticed the little pink puff that stowed away in Mays carriage.

Misty was not happy. For a long time now she had been leader of the Cerulean gym. Things were done her way without question. She even organised a whole trading exhibition that would have made Cerulean the top gym of all the eight indigo league gyms. Then her sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet waltz in (back from their vacation) and immediately start making changes to her exhibition. Suddenly her big leadership role was reduced to cleaning litter and making sure the free punch bowl was always full. The only good thing was that Ash would show up to trade his Tauros. Maybe after the show she could follow him when he leaves (hey it worked before).

On the other hand, Daisy, Lily, and Violet couldn't be happier. They didn't know how to say it but they were proud of Misty. She had done an excellent job running the gym, and the exhibition was like a big welcome home party for all of them. It just needed a few more decorations.

Delia Ketchum was on her way to the Cerulean gym. She was going by car on the highway while her son Ash, and his friends, took the forest bike pass. With her were three girls: Natsumi, Atsuko, and Mai (Gary's sister). These girls had little in common except they were all beautiful and each had lent a bike to Brock. Brock seemed nice enough (though a bit clingy with girls). He said he just needed them to get his friends and a large load of pokeballs to Cerulean. But they later learned that one of those friends was Ash the famous PALLET TOWN BIKE SMASHER. They were determined to save their bikes. Delia usually had absolute faith in her son, but bicycles were the exception to the rule. She new he was going to Cerulean, and Brock was providing the transportation, but only later heard from these girls that they were using bikes. She immediately rented a car and offered these girls a ride, hoping to avert another family scandal.

Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were travelling together to the Cerulean gym to meet with the exhibition co-ordinators. Daisy, Lily, and Violet were having a weekly meeting with all people involved in the exhibition. With so many pokemon in one place the exhibition would need a pokemon nurse and security to control the rowdiness. Duplica (the girl who specialises in shape changing Dittos) was on her way to provide entertainment. Sabrina (the psychic) was going to see what festivities the rival gym had in store. Dr. Ivey (the pokemon researcher) was also on her way. She was in town and Misty had invited her to visit any time.

May and Brock arrived in cerulean city on bikes. Ash dragged his carriage and the surviving parts of his bike (handlebar, and one wheel) after them. He had made a wrong turn at the cliffs.

Brock decided to register that they would be setting up a booth and trading and selling Tauros. Ash and May went without him to the gym. Tracey went with Brock in the carriage (since he showed no signs of getting out on his own).

May had also found jigglypuff stowing away with them and continued to carry him along.

May:"I've been thinking Ash."

Ash:"About what."

May:"Tracey. He hasn't slept since the incident."

Ash:"Really! That was three months ago."

May:"They say when a Jigglypuffs song puts you to sleep you wake up refreshed and clear headed. Maybe it will cure Tracey."

Ash:"It's worth a try!"

This insulted Jigglypuff. It had always been her dream to be a pop idol. She already looked like a ball of gum that was about to pop. However, her singing always seemed to put people to sleep. She hated that. The pint sized pokemon thought about this (and thinking didn't come easily to her). 

Maybe it wasn't her singing, but the song itself. After all it was a lullaby, and a sonic hypnosis attack. However Jigglypuff only knew one other song. It was a song never sung to humans. Male Jigglypuff sang it to female Jigglypuff WHOM THEY LOVED VERY MUCH. Still, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Meanwhile team rocket was (as usual) spying on Ash and their friends, when Brock and Tracey went one way and Ash and May went another.

Meowth:"The twerps have split up."

Jesse:"No problem, I'll follow the smaller twerps, and you two follow the bigger twerps."

James:"This would be less confusing if we just learned their names."

Jesse ended up following Ash and May.

When Ash and May arrived at the gym Ash immediately noticed that he was the only man there. The moment he and May stepped in they were greeted by the smiles of Daisy, Lily, Violet, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Duplica, Sabrina, Dr. Ivey, Delia Ketchum and Misty. He also saw the frowns of Natsumi, Atsuko, and Mai. Jesse was also spying from the closet.

Natsumi, Atsuko, and Mai immediately began hassling Ash about their bikes. It turned out to be Mai's that he destroyed.

Jigglypuff on the other hand saw a big enough audience to try her new song (THE JIGGLYPUFF MATTING SONG). She jumped on a coffee table and began to sing.

Everyone:"No!"

Jigglypuff:"Puff-jiggly, puff-jiggly, puff jigg-a-ly, puff-jiggly, puff-  
jiggly, puff jigg-a-ly, puff-jiggly, puff-jiggly, puff jigg-a-  
ly, puff-jiggly, puff-jiggly, puff jigg-a-ly, puff-jiggly, puff-jiggly, puff jigg-a-ly, puff-jiggly, puff-jiggly, puff jigg-a-ly, puff-jiggly, puff-jiggly, puff jigg-a-ly, puff-  
jiggly, puff-jiggly, puff jigg-a-ly, puff-jiggly, puff-jiggly, puff jigg-a-ly, puff-jiggly, puff-jiggly, puff jigg-a-ly, puff-jiggly, puff-jiggly, puff jigg-a-ly, puff-jiggly, puff-  
jiggly, puff jigg-a-ly, puff-jiggly, puff-jiggly, puff jigg-a-  
ly, puff-jiggly, puff-jiggly, puff jigg-a-ly, puff-jiggly, puff-jiggly, puff jigg-a-ly, puff-jiggly, puff-jiggly, puff jigg-a-ly." 


	2. The Other Song

Chapter 2The Other Song

Strangely, no one felt sleepy. Instead everyone felt more alert, and more aware of everyone in the room. Though they felt alert, dreamy thoughts, and all their happiest memories floated through their minds. The image of Ash became superimposed over these thoughts for all the women.

In case it is not perfectly clear, the jigglypuff mating song uses sonic hypnosis to imprint any genetically compatible male seen while the song is heard with pheromone and endorphin responses in the brain

In case that's not clear, every woman who heard the song is now in love with Ash.

The room was silent, for a moment after the song. However the silence was soon broken.

Misty:"Ash, its is so good to see you." 

Misty hugged the boy, grinding her hips against his body and moaning. May immediately pulled her off.

Ash:"Hey Misty, What-cha doing."

May:"Oh no you don't you gave him up. Besides Ash is happier with me anyway."

Ash:"I am?"

Dr Ivey:"Ash, forget these silly girls, wouldn't you prefer a mature and fully developed woman."

Natsumi:"You mean old woman. Say Ash, you've really gotten cute since that weird mind bending song."

Atsuko:"Forget it Nat, he's mine."

Mai:"No he's mine, because uhh… he owes me a bike."

Ash:"I owe lots of people a bike."

Delia:"Sweetie, your sweaty from your trip. Let me bathe you like I did when you were little."

Joy:"Do you have any injuries I can treat. You did fall down a cliff."

Sabrina (telepathically):Wouldn't you prefer a girl you could connect with mentally.

Jesse:"It's amazing how you can look at a twerp … uh I mean man and never really see him until that special moment."

Everyone:"Where the heck did you come from?"

Duplica:"Why settle for any of them, with my disguise skills I can look like all of them."

To demonstrate, Duplica turned into perfect doubles of Misty, May, and then Ivey.

Daisy, Lily, and Violet:"Why settle for one when we don't mind sharing."

Misty:"Hmpf … and you think I keep leaving to be with Ash. Which I would do in a heartbeat." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Daisy, Lily, and Violet:"We can let you join in sis."

Misty seriously considered this offer. After all, if Ash said yes, she didn't want to be left out. The other sisters were only thinking of themselves. After all, what if Ash chose Misty. They were closer.

Soon all the girls were fighting.

Officer Jenny:"Okay, break it up! It's obvious that Ash's cute butt incited this riot. I'm going to have to remove him from the premises and spank him hard."

Ash didn't know what was going on, but clearly Jigglypuff had gotten him into trouble again.

Meanwhile, Brock was filling out papers in the registration booth.

When Brock wasn't looking Tracey (for the first time in months) got up. And began to walk. He went to the bush that James and Meowth were hiding behind. Tracey and Meowth looked at each other for a moment then both blurted in unison "You can talk."

Tracey:"You want to steal Ash's pokemon right? Well I have a bone to pick with his 323 Tauros'. Maybe we can help each other."

Meowth:"Wait, didn't that Tauros stampede make you crazy?"

Tracey:"Me crazy! Wah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." 


	3. Uninhibited

Chapter 3Uninhibited

Brock:"Yowza"

Brock had just returned from the registration, and wheeled Tracey into the Cerulean gym. Only to see a room full of woman he had crushed on at various times. Everyone went silent as he entered. 

Brock:"I suppose you're all here because of the exhibition festivities."

Feeling it would be scandalous to tell Brock what they were really trying to do everyone accepted his explanation.

Misty:"We can't hide anything from you Brock. Heh heh. You don't mind all these girls being here at once, do you?"

Brock:"No!"

Daisy:"Well I do. Everyone but Ash get out of my gym."

Brock:"huh"

Misty:"Uh, she's just joking around."

Things became more and more suspicious for Brock as the day continued. 

To begin, the girls invited themselves to spend the night; yet the Cerulean sisters seemed to be trying to get rid of everyone but Ash. Why Ash?

The only one they could get to leave was Jesse, and that's only because Officer Jenny made the team rocket member nervous. What was Jesse doing there anyway?

Next, no one seemed to care that there was a Jigglypuff sleeping on the sofa.

At dinner, everyone's portions were small except for Ash, whose steaks where cut into the shape of hearts, and his vegetables where arranged to spell the word Love. 

When Ash asked for someone to pass the barbecue sauce, Every girl grabbed the bottle a once and struggled to wrestle it from the others. When Duplica lost her grip, Sabrina ended up spilling the bottles' contents on Ash. Everyone then rushed to clean up the mess. Brock wasn't sure because of the pile up, but it looked like Atsuko and May tried to lick the sauce off of him.

Ash: "Hey, cut that out."

Strangest of all was Ash's silence. He looked deep in thought. It was as though he was struggling to make an ethical decision that weighed heavily on his mind (Remember the offers made earlier). Since the girls were all crowding around Ash, Brock couldn't even get a moment to ask what was going on.

Later as everyone cleared out of the dinning room Brock stayed behind to talk with Tracey.

Brock:"Hey Tracey, what do you think is going on?"

Tracey:"So many Tauros."

Brock:"Every girl here is being unusually nice to Ash."

Tracey:"So many Tauros."

Brock:"Even the girl whose bike he trashed."

Tracey:"So many Tauros." 

Brock:"Could Ash have trashed all their bikes? No That's just stupid."

Tracey:"So many Tauros."

Brock:"I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

Tracey:"So many Tauros."

Brock:"Thanks for listening dude."

Tracey:"So many Tauros"

Dr. Ivey:"Hello Brock."

As soon as Brock turned his head toward his former mentor, he felt something prick his left arm. A sudden wave of sleepiness swept over him and he immediately passed out.

Nurse Joy removed the syringe of diluted butterfree sleep powder from Brocks shoulder and gave Dr. Ivey a thumbs up.

Dr. Ivey:"Alright Duplica, now it's time for your part."

Duplica took Brocks clothes, and using her trusty disguise kit became a perfect Brock double. She took a few moments to perfect her imitation of Brocks voice and then joined everyone in the living room.

Later that evening Duplica (disguised as Brock) suggested that she and Ash should share a room. After all it wouldn't be appropriate for two men to sleep in the same place as so many women. The other girls tried to protest but couldn't justify their objections. 

Tracey was left in the living room since he never sleeps anyway; and yes everyone was creeped out by that.

Ivey thought it was the perfect plan (except that it meant enlisting other girl's aid). Ash and Duplica (disguised as Brock) did indeed share a guestroom. The real Brock was sleeping in a closet, and no one cared about Duplicas disappearance since it meant less competition.

Ash is so sweet, Ivey thought. He obviously acted shy and nervous because he is inexperienced with love and didn't want to take advantage of them, and he thought they were under the effect of Jigglypuffs song. The pokemon researcher believed that her mind was far too intelligent to be manipulated (Ivey has a huge ego by the way), so obviously fourteen girls fell in love with him at the same time because he is so incredibly handsome, kind, and smart (She's a bit eccentric too). A good foursome should help him get over his silly inhibitions, and he would no doubt see her as the superior lover of the group (there's that ego again).

Nurse Joy had been in relatively few relationships in her life, so she followed Iveys lead assuming the researcher had more experience. Perhaps she is just to easy going.

Duplica was all set to double cross Ivey. She was going to lock her out of the room and keep Ash for herself. One Problem, the guestroom door didn't have a lock on it.

So it came to be that three women stood over the bedside of Ash Ketchum. Each was like an animal, ready to pounce on him. However, Pikachu took it upon himself to protect his trainer. 

The electric rodent stood ready to shock the women, all of whom held their own pokeballs in defensive stances. 

Suddenly the door to the guestroom opened again. May and Misty entered with some Hot cocoa for Ash and Brock. The two girls had made these refreshments just so they would have an excuse to see Ash again. They got along quite well, despite the jealous tension that is permeating the gym.

Pikachu grew even more defensive, but realising she was about to be shocked May reacted immediately.

May:"Pikachu, calm down! It's me!" she said sweetly. "Ash, please don't let Pikachu shock me."

Ash:"May, it's not that I want to, but you're all acting weird." He said with a nervous trembling voice.

Misty:"I'm sorry it seems that way. We all care about you Ash. Were just trying to show you how much we care."

Ivey, Duplica, Nurse Joy, Misty, and May all lowered there heads in sadness.

Dr. Ivey:"We just wanted to make you happy."

Ash:"I'm sorry it's just –"

Duplica:"You hate us all."

Ash:"No, I don't"

May:"Then why don't you want to be with me."

Misty:"You!" she said, giving May a cold glare.

Ash:"I do want to be with you, really."

Nurse Joy:"Prove it!" 


	4. Justifications

Chapter 4Justifications

The next morning Ash was walking funny, and he seemed more tired than when he went to bed. However, none of that seemed as odd as the grin that was frozen on his face. Still having awoken in a closet Brock was more worried about himself than Ash.

After a breakfast of heart shaped pancakes (made by his mother), Ash went to take a shower. The sign said unoccupied but as soon as he opened the door a hand pulled him in and closed the door behind. To Ashs disappointment it was just Brock. Brock held his hand over Ash's mouth and spoke.

Brock:"Ash, something weird is going on here! The girls are all acting strange! Do you know what it is."

Ash looked his friend straight in the eye. He imagined an angel Ash on his shoulder telling him "You have to tell the truth!" He then saw a devil Ash on the other shoulder saying, "You have a harem! Don't blow it!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Delia Ketchum:"Sweetie, would you like me to scrub your back? I'm coming in."

Brock rushed for the lock, but again there wasn't one. He then tried to hold the door closed but several women joined Delia and overpowered him.

Delia Ketchum:"EEEk Pervert, you, your trying to corrupt my son!"

Brock:"Huh uh No I'M NOT, we were meeting secretly in the bathroom because your all acting crazy."

Delia Ketchum:"See! You're trying to take advantage of Ash's impressionable age, and fill his mind with unhealthy ideas to satisfy you own sick urges."

Brock:"NO YOU REALLY ARE NUTS, HONEST."

Soon Officer Jenny was throwing Brock out of the gym.

Delia Ketchum:"As his mother I have to undo the damage Brock did and make sure Ash develops a healthy normal interest in women."

Daisy, Violet, Lily:"Can we help."

Delia Ketchum:"uhh Okay."

Ash:"This is normal."

What Mrs Ketchum had in mind wasn't as dirty and the three sisters had hoped. She first asked Ash to simply explain what Brock had said and done to him. One of the things that makes Delia such a great mother is that she always listens to her sons side of the story. Unfortunately, her interpretation was a bit biased because of the song. She wasn't in love with Ash like the others. Still she had gone from thinking the world of her son to having the delusional belief that the universe revolves around him.

Delia Ketchum:"So he told you women are all crazy."

Ash:"No, just that everyone here in the gym is acting strange."

Delia Ketchum:"He told you it's strange for girls to be nice to you."

Ash:"No, yes, I don't know. I think Jigglypuffs song had some weird effect on everyone."

Delia Ketchum:"But sweetie, she sang as soon as you stepped into the gym. You don't know how everyone was behaving just before the song. Besides you've been growing into such a handsome young man, and you're the Hoenn league champion."

It may have been the lack of sleep, dehydration, confusing way she twisted his own explanation of events or just the strange mother speak she was using; but Ash soon found himself believing everything his mother told him. Obviously the women here had fallen in love with him on their own and Brock was simply jealous. As she continued, in her eagerness to make sure her son likes women, Delia may have unintentionally endorsed multiple relationships, younger and older women, incest, and various perversions. Ash however remained in the susceptible state of mind where his values where easily rewritten.

Delia Ketchum:"Now dear, I think your shyness with women may have been the reason Brock was able to trick you. So I want you to spend some time with these girls, and do whatever they tell you. Alright." She pointed at the hungry looking Cerulean sisters, then left the room.

Ash:"Gulp … So uh, what do you want to do."

That evening Brock was on the vid phone with Professor Oak (Calls are cheaper after 7). He explained the situation at the Cerulean gym. As usual the pokemon researcher had all the answers.

Oak:"Brock, from what you describe I'd say everyone had fallen victim to the Jigglypuff mating song. Any female who hears it will obsessively lust over any male present and will generally behave with less inhibition and agree to acts they would never otherwise perform." A grave look then crossed the professor's face as he continued to explain, "Fortunately the effect will wear off as long as it is not reinforced. However, if they hear the song again before it has worn off, the duration will increase exponentially, and if they really do love or fall in love with Ash the lust and inhibition effects will be permanent and unbreakable."

Meanwhile at the Cerulean gym, Ash was sandwiched between Officer Jenny, and Sabrina. There was an unspoken understanding that next it was there turn. However, for the time being they were gathered with all the other women having party. Jigglypuff took it upon himself to sing once again, and after hearing it everyone yelled encore encore. It really was a catchy tune. The pokemon was so happy to finally have an appreciative audience.

At the same time Jesse and James were having an argument. 

Jesse:"You can't change my mind! I'm leaving Team Rocket and dedicating my heart and soul to the twerp … I mean … What is his Name? You know the guy we always follow around."

James:"Fine, in fact I already have a new partner lined up."

Meowth:"But James, that guys crazy."

James:"So is Jesse." 


	5. Animal Magnetism

Chapter 5Animal Magnetism

The Cerulean gym was tense with jealousy. Everyone wanted Ash's attention and they were competing viciously.

Duplica studied Ash's reactions to the various women. Her plan was to take the most desirable traits of each and disguise herself and the ultimate girlfriend. So far she new to combine Misty's hair and Ivey's bust.

Nurse Joy showed her love in more suddle ways. She and Delia worked together to ensure he received proper nutrition and vitamin supplements. Keeping him healthy and ACTIVE was a definite priority.

Sabrina tried to knit Ash a sweater using telekinesis. The floating needles terrified everyone, and one arm was to long on the end result.

Officer Jenny diligently tried to dig up dirt, so she could have the other girls arrested.

Jesse kept trying to sneak onto the premises but Jenny always seemed to chase her away.

Daisy tried to have everyone arrested for trespassing but Ms law was to busy swooning over Ash. 

Still, whatever these girls planned it hardly compared to what Ivey was concocting.

The scientist built a makeshift lab in the basement. She believed she had another brilliant plan to win Ash. The key was Pikachu. The electric rodent was at Ash's side at all times. Like Ash, Pikachu had come to accept the current situation. However, experience had taught Ash to trust the rodents instincts. If Pikachu favoured a certain woman, so would he.

Those ridiculous rumours that her mind was being controlled by Jigglypuffs song had given Ivey the idea. Pikachu are electric type pokemon. Three years ago Ivey did a study of pikachu gathering around electric transformers in residential areas. She found that electric fields effect their moods. Ivey was now putting the finishing touches on her device. The device was disguised as a seashell necklace. Running off a simple wristwatch battery it emitted electric field signals of adjustable power, and a highly specified frequency. She put the necklace on and turned on the power. Ivey then slipped into a bathing suit that looked good with her accessory.

That afternoon, Ash and his pokemon were doing their daily training routines when Pikachu developed a dreamy far off look in his eyes. Pikachu felt a strange happy feeling that grew stronger as he moved in a certain direction. The electric mouse began searching for the source of this wonderful enticement. Ash called to his zombified friend, and Pikachu signalled for Ash to follow him.

They came upon the hot springs that were in the back of the gym. Ash continued to follow Pikachu even after he entered the woman's bath. Besides the sign had been changed with a crayon to women and Ash's bath. Pretending to sleep on a reclining lounge chair by the bath was Professor Ivey. The sunlight made water glisten off her curvaceous body. A cool wind caused erect nipples to poke through her flimsy bathing suit. Her supple lips were pursed as though waiting to be kissed awake. Just as she heard them enter Ivey turned down the power on her electric necklace. Pikachu now had to get closer to feel anything. He jumped on her chair and began snuggling and nuzzling Iveys chest making various content noises. Ivey opened her eyes and scratched the little mouse below the chin.

Ash:"Sorry, Pikachu's always friendly, but I've never seen him act like this."

Dr. Ivey:"Really, maybe he's trying to tell you something." Ivey said in a knowing voice.

As time went on Pikachu thought more and more about Ivey. Not being able to place electric signals as the source of his happiness, he began to associate everything about her with this feeling. Her smile, her scent, her voice, and of course the firm yet bouncy feel of her breasts. It wasn't love, just bliss. Still through positive reinforcement these feeling soon came to the electric mouse with or without Ivey's necklace. Pikachu hated to leave Ash's side so he became noticeably cheerful when Ash and Ivey were together.

Ivey wished she could have built an Ash attracting machine, but this was almost as good. The boy began to treat Ivey as his favourite of all the women. After all, Pikachu saw something special in her. Ash would search every inch of her to find out what.

The other girls didn't know Ivey's secret, but they saw that Pikachu was the key to Ash's heart. Everyone tried to tempt the rodent. First they all offered him treats. Next, Atsuko made him a bed of silk sheets. Since he liked to nuzzle Ivey's breasts they all tried holding him up to there own, but he showed little interest and eventually shocked some of them in frustration for never leaving him alone. If Pikachu showed any interest in the other girls Ivey simply had to turn up the juice on her electric necklace.

Ash was a better boyfriend then Ivey ever expected. In the past she had always been attracted to older men. That was why she turned down Brock so many times. She had no regrets however. She and Ash talked, held hands, took walks together, he gave her back rubs, and they snuggled, and did everything else. With the other girls he was only doing the "everything else", and less of it. 

This plan however had one serious obstacle. May actually convinced Torchic to put in a good word for her with Pikachu. From time to time the loyal rodent resisted Iveys allure and led Ash to give his attention to her. Even at full power the rodent resisted Iveys special charm. Still, May was sweet, and innocent, and looked up to Ivey despite there competition. The researcher found herself liking the girl also despite their competition. 

One day Ivey saw Ash and May snuggling on a couch and watching a movie together. They looked so cute, people who saw Ash and Ivey together thought she was an older reletive. She didn't dare hurt the girl, but something had to be done. 


	6. Manipulation

Chapter 6Manipulation

Pokemon researchers often say that creativity is the most important form of intelligence. Clearly Pikachu could resist her charm, but before May interfered he didn't want to. So Ivey formulated another elaborate scheme to use this to her advantage.

Since she was still very close to Ash she convinced him to lend her his Knoct-owl (the one he caught in his Johto days). She claimed that she wanted to do an experiment with its hypnotic powers. Which was actually true.

That night May came to Ivey's lab. The girl was no naïve that all Ivey had to do was ask her to help with an experiment. She cheerfully entered. May's eyes were full of innocence, like she had never been betrayed in her life.

Ivey told May she just wanted to see how deep a hypnotic state knoct-owl could put her into. Soon May was in a deep trance and Ivey began her work.

Ivey:"What is your name?"

May:"May"

Ivey:"Who is your favourite person?"

May:"Ash" Ivey:"Does Ash like you?"

May:"?"

Ivey:"Does Ash like you?"

May:"I don't know."

Ivey:"When did you start to like Ash."

May:"The Day I met him. When I saw him sitting at his sick Pikachus bedside."

Ivey liked this answer. If she liked Ash before hearing jigglypuffs song then Ivey could continue to delude herself into thinking the song didn't effect her.

Ivey:"How do you feel about Ivey?"

May:"She's smart and pretty."

The scientist was startled at this answer. She thought May would secretly dislike her. They were rivals after all. Still it was one less thing to change about the girls thinking.

Ivey:"Do you want to be friends with Ivey?"

May:"Yes"

Ivey:"Why?"

May:"Ash likes Ivey."

Ivey:"Do you like the other girls?"

May:"No. I try to, but no."

Ivey:Ivey wondered, "Why not?"

May:"Ash likes to be with them but he doesn't love them. I think (pause) he loves Ivey. They want to make themselves happy, not Ash."

This answer shocked Ivey.

Ivey:"Is Ash happy with you?"

May:"?"

Ivey:"Are you with Ash to make yourself happy?"

May:"Sometimes."

May was crying now.

Ivey:"Do you like yourself?"

May:"No."

Now both her and Ivey were in tears. Ivey had been prepared to alter her mind. She wanted to rip away these pure feelings that defined her. Worse she had won Ash through trickery while this girl had bared her heart and soul to him. Ivey collapsed in tears of shame.

At that instant, May smiled a devilish grin and rose above the whimpering woman. She thought to herself, could Ivey's plan have been anymore obvious. Apparently Ash hadn't told Ivey that he had let May use Knoct-  
owl in some of her pokemon contests. The birds unique size and feather coloration had won her first place every time. More importantly, she and the bird were close friends and Knoct-owl had never really hypnotised her. It was all a ruse, and much of what she said had been a lie.

As soon as Ivey lifted her head, from her crying, the sight of Knoct-owls true hypnotic eyes greeted her.

May:"Now dear, first I want to know your secrets, then were going to make some changes. WHA HAHAHAAH"

The next morning May sat down for breakfast and admired her new seashell necklace. Pikachu cuddled up to her with affection usually reserved for Ivey. Thanks to some memory manipulation Ivey no longer remembered the devices special powers or any other trick she had used. She thought it was just a tacky trinket, and was eager to give it away since her friend liked it. 

May had allowed Ivey to continue loving Ash. In fact she couldn't remove or alter those emotions. To her surprise Jigglypuff was more powerful than Knoct-owl. May did however find other ways. First she stripped Ivey of her capacity for deceit. Next Ivey lost all knowledge, gestures, and mannerisms she gained in a lifetime of dealing with the opposite sex. May was certain she would no longer have the sex appeal of a more mature woman, since her level of romantic experience was down to zero.

Just then Ash and Ivey walked in. To Mays disbelief they were holding hands and making groggily eyes at one another. 

Apparently Ash had always seen Ivey as cynical and a bit jaded towards men. In the past she came off as stuck up and arrogant. All of a sudden she was like a schoolgirl on her first crush. She was trusting, naïve, sweet, humble, easily excited, her voice had more expression and she blushed at the smallest things. She also wore less makeup, and opted for clothes that were cute rather than revealing. Ash was concerned by her change in behaviour, but still he found this all adorable, and after the last couple of days he was used to sudden personality changes.

Ivey smiled at May. It was the cheerful smile of a friend rather than a rival. She seemed genuinely happy to see May wearing the necklace she had given her. May smiled back though inside she fumed with rage. How dare she adopt the sweet and innocent act. That was May's act. May would show her, she would be the most sweet and innocent thing in the history of sweet and innocent. 


	7. Betrayal

Chapter 7Betrayal

Tracey had been waiting for over an hour. He should have known better to rely on James for even the tiniest detail of his plan, even for a plan as simple as this. Everyone was gathered in the gym auditorium. He had left the back door unlocked and deactivated the security system. All James had to do was come in and help him quietly load the Tauros into his balloon then they would leave.

Finally his partner in crime arrived, but along with the balloon was a giant Jigglypuff Mecha. With no regard for his tardiness or their plan to be quiet he jumped out and threw Tracey a team rocket uniform.

Tracey:"I thought we agreed to be discreet."

James:"This will be more fun, trust me."

Meanwhile in the auditorium, Brock had come to make one last desperate attempt to convince everyone that they were victims of Jigglypuffs hypnotic spell. The girls were still very defensive of their Ash, so Brock had needed a note from Professor Oak just to be allowed in.

Delia Ketchum:"I can't believe you tricked Professor Oak of all people into supporting these crackpot theories of yours!"

Brock:"C'mon people don't you see anything odd going on here."

Just then May pranced up to him in a sickeningly cute dairy girl outfit with ribbons on her clothes and a bell around her neck (imagine a cuter digi charat).

May:"Why Brocky, nut-ings wrong I just wuv Ash very very much nyu."

Ash:"Actually she's been acting pretty strange."

May:"Meanie nyu" she exclaimed while snuggling up to him.

Just then Brock caught a glance at his former mentor, Dr Ivey. She was wearing modest flannel pyjamas with pictures of butterfree on them. In the past Ivey had always worn the most revealing clothes; her normal nightwear was black lingerie and a see through pink robe. This wouldn't have bothered him except that she was cowering behind Ash. The woman he had once found intimidating was now afraid of him.

Brock:"Dr. Ivey, are you okay."

Dr. Ivey:"f-f-fine" she answered while holding Ash a little tighter."

Once the Tauros were loaded fireworks began to erupt from the ears of the Jigglypuff Mecha. Everyone rushed outside to see What was going on.

Tracey:"Prepare for trouble." James:"And make it double." Tracey:"To protect the world from devastation." James:"To unite all people within our nation." Tracey:"To denounce the evils of truth and love." James:"To extend our reach to the stars above." Tracey:"Tracey" James:"James" Tracey:"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light." James:"Surrender now or prepare to fight." Meowth:"Meowth, that's right."

Jesse:"You replaced me with that!"

Officer Jenny:"Where did she come from."

James:"That's right Jesse we don't need you anymore. Me and Tracey are going to steal all these Tauros without your help."

Brock:"Tracey, I know you must hate the Tauros for what they did to you, but…"

Tracey:Tracey interrupted, "Hate them, HA! I love these Tauros. Being stampeded helped show me there true potential. I'm going to re-train them to be my personal army and take over the world."

Meowth:"I thought we was gonna give them to the boss!"

Tracey:"We'll talk about it later. Let's focus on escaping now!"

James:"Escape, why run away when we can make them run from us"

James put on some earmuffs and pressed a button. Incredibly loud music erupted from the Jigglypuff mecha. It was a recording of Meowth singing the original pokemon theme song. 

As usual, a claw slithered from the jiggly puff mecha and tried to grab Pikachu. However the electric mouse shocked them at full power, damaging the speakers of the mecha.

Still by the time the ringing left everyone's ears James, Meowth, Tracey and the Tauros pokeballs had long since escaped on the familiar Meowth head balloon.

Officer Jenny:"That rat! Tracey betrayed us."

Dr. Ivey:"Well um actually, I've read that uh sleep deprivation makes people crazy." The now kind yet timid doctor blushed nervously from having spoken out in front of other people.

Sabrina:"I can sense the abnormal vibrations of Traceys aura."

Ash:"Great, then we have to go catch them."

Everyone:"Right."

Soon they rented a bus and Everyone was off chasing after Tracey's psychic/psycho signals. They brought Jigglypuff along figuring his sleep song might cure their friend of his madness. They would have tried the sleep song sooner but everyone had someone else on their minds.

Jigglypuff was upset. She finally had a song that people could stay awake through. This thrilled the creature at first, but then she noticed that after the song people gave their adoration to Ash instead of her. Still she was determined, and since they were all gathered together in the bus, maybe now was the time.

Seeing that the pink terror was about to sing Brock ran over to try to stop it, but Ash stopped him.

Ash:"Relax Brock, this new song won't hurt anyone."

However, Jigglypuff didn't sing her new song. Instead she sang a more familiar one.

Jigglypuff:"Jig-gly-puff, Jig-gly-puf, Jigglypuff jig-gly. Jig-gly-puff, Jig-  
gly-puf, Jigglypuff jig-gly. Jig-gly-puff, Jig-gly-puf, Jigglypuff jig-gly. Jig-gly-puff, Jig-gly-puf, Jigglypuff jig-gly. Jig-gly-  
puff, Jig-gly-puf, Jigglypuff jig-gly. Jig-gly-puff, Jig-gly-puf, Jigglypuff jig-gly. Jig-gly-puff, Jig-gly-puf, Jigglypuff jig-gly. Jig-gly-puff, Jig-gly-puf, Jigglypuff jig-gly."

Officer Jenny struggled to keep her eyes open. She was driving the bus at 90 km / hour on the highway, and everyone's safety was in her hands. To her credit she stayed awake longer than anyone else did. However, that was not even long enough to turn off the cruise control. 


	8. Clarity

Chapter 8Clarity

Ash was the first to awake. To his surprise he heard the familiar sound of his Tauros just outside.

Apparently the bus went on cruise control for several miles, before travelling several miles more through the forest and falling into a ditch. Most amazing of all, it stopped right at the abandoned ranch that was serving as Traceys and James temporary base of operations.

The next thing he noticed was that he was sleeping on top of several women, but that didn't really bother him anymore.

It is well known that Jigglypuffs sleep song clears and refreshes the mind, and what Ash experienced next can only be described as a moment of clarity. He realised that these women really were under the effects of Jigglypuffs mating song. More importantly, surely there minds have been cleansed as well. What would they think of him when they awoke? Though they had made all the advances, Ash knew they could have been victims of mind control. What blatant egotism he had to believe otherwise. He had abandoned his small town morals and begun taking advantage of them in less than a day. Still could they blame him? It would have been a dream come true if anyone of them had fallen in love with him on there own.

Suddenly May began to stir. She awoke, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and took a long look at herself. Ash's felt a stab in the heart as he saw the look of clarity and realisation in her eyes.

May:"Why am I dressed like this" referring to her ultra cute dairy maiden outfit, "Even if Ash likes this sort of thing, he would be embarrassed to go near me."

Ash facefaulted when he heard this. Still he needed to ask:

Ash:"May, do you still lo-l-like me!"

May:"I love you Ash" she declared without hesitation. "Uh how about you."

Ash:"I love you to" he said without thinking about it.

He breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived.

Atsuko:"Well I hate you, you jerk."

Natsumi:"How dare you let us force you to do that stuff to us!"

Mai:"And I want reparations for my bike!"

Ash:"Wait a minute, if you three hate me does that mean the spell is broken." Upon saying this Ash looked at May, then turned his head and blushed.

Once everyone was up Ash asked:

Ash:"Hands up anyone who hates me."

Surprisingly only Atsuko, Natsumi, Mai, and Jesse put their hands up.

Dr. Ivey:"I still love you to Ash." Ivey said meekly.

Ash:"But those three said…"

Dr. Ivey:"I know but I love you anyway!" she said with more conviction.

Misty:"Ash, our minds are clear now, but I still love you to."

Brock:"Uh guys, Professor Oak told me that if you have real love for Ash the lust and inhibition effects are permanent and unbreakable." Damn his luck, Brock thought.

Dr Ivey:"It's more than that, female Jigglypuff are known as a species of Pokemon that will only take one mate in a lifetime." 

The scientist paused not sure if anyone wanted to hear the next part. Realising where she was going Sabrina finished.

Sabrina:"If Ash rejects us we'll never get over it. No other man could measure up to him in our standards."

Duplica:"Don't be so blunt. It's not worth getting upset about."

The girl wasn't sure if that was true, but she couldn't stand to see the guilty expression on Ash's face. 

Duplica:"Besides, Brock said the spell is only permanent if we really do love Ash, RIGHT! Well I feel happier for being in love. Jigglypuff just helped us be true to our feelings."

Natsumi:"Well at least were free of that dumbass," she said referring to herself, Atsuko, and Mai.

Dr Ivey:"Uh well actually the clarity of the sleep song will be overpowered by the mating song in" she looked at her watch: "Four, three, two, one, now!"

Natsumi:"That's absurd."

Atsuko:"Uh Nat, I can't stop looking into his eyes."

Mai:"Me neither."

Natsumi:"So blue."

Ash:"Now were back to square one" Ash whined.

Brock:"Yeah you're really suffering" he responded sarcastically. "For those three and Jesse won't it wear off eventually

Misty:"So how long will it last."

Sabrina:"To long! They've heard it several times and each time the duration is increased"

Ivey took on a now familiar timid expression and cautiously offered a suggestion.

Dr Ivey:"Since the effect isn't permanent for them it can be countered if they hear the mating song in another mans presence."

Brock:"I'll make the sacrifice."

Misty immediately grabbed and twisted his ear.

Misty:"I thought you would."

James:"You did sound a little overeager."

Everyone turned when they heard his voice.

Officer Jenny:"When did you get hear." 


	9. Resolutions

Chapter 9Resolutions

Ash stood on guard, as he looked James in the eye. I would like to say this was a standoff between the forces of good and evil, but James was more like an accepted annoyance. Like rainy days, high taxes, and that extra bit of fat you put on after the holidays; that is how Ash viewed this long time nemesis. Still he was cautious, mostly because he had never faced Tracey as an enemy before. James was with them on the bus, but Tracey could be lurking anywhere.

Suddenly the Tauros charged the bus, tipping it upside-down. Everyone struggled to grab onto the bolted seats. 

Daisy cursed herself for putting the rental buses security deposit in her name. 

Traceys maniacal laughter could be heard from outside.

Tracey:"I'm going to send this bus over the highest cliff I can find and destroy you all HAHAHA."

James:"That traitor! He knows I'm in here. I told him I wanted to see if Jesse survived the crash."

Jesse:"You were worried about me" Jesse clutched her chest, and looked on the verge of tears.

James:"Don't read to much into it."

What bothered James even more was how Meowth still stood by Tracey's side.

Soon the Tauros flipped the bus over again, then again. Eventually everyone grew accustomed to the flipping and could somehow sit and talk normally without concern. Apparently Tracey had forgotten that he was in prairie country and the nearest cliff was in Pewter city, several miles away. Still the sleep-deprived madman was determined to have his Tauros army hurl them over a cliff.

Getting bored with the situation Brock asked:

Brock:"Ash, since these are your Tauros, won't they obey your commands over Traceys."

Ash slapped his head in realisation, and everyone facefaulted at the simple solution. He then yelled out the window "hey quit flipping the bus." The Tauros stopped despite all Tracey's orders to the contrary.

Tracey:"Drat"

Realising he was outsmarted Tracey tried to run away, but Ash yelled, "get him" to his well trained Tauros. Unfortunately the Tauros thought he meant stampede him. Various screams, grunts, and cries of "So many Tauros" could be heard for the next fifteen minutes. 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

After his defeat Tracey was locked in a room and forced to listen to Jigglypuffs sleep song. He slept for a week straight. Nurse Joy even had to put him on an IV so that he wouldn't starve to death in his sleep. When he awoke he seemed normal. Tracey spoke of having a strange dream in which he was a megalomaniac trying to use Tauros in a plot of world domination. Everyone sweat-dropped in trying to explain this, except Daisy. She just handed him the bill for her rental buses repairs. He has now returned to his intern job with Professor Oak, and taken several other jobs on the side.

Brock, after much argument was placed in a room with Natsumi, Atsuko, and Mai, where they listened to the Jigglypuff mating song. He came out with all three girls hanging off his shoulders. Misty reminded him that this was only to counter the spell that made them love Ash. The plan was that since they didn't really love Ash this would cancel the previous exposures to the song, and since they only heard it once in Brocks presence the effect would wear off in a week. Brock assured Misty that he would not take advantage of them unless they still wanted him to when the week was up. He knew that if they really loved or even started to really love him in the next week then the effect would be permanent, which he secretly (not too secretly) hoped for. Two weeks later he was the second happiest man in the world.

Jesse and James were forced into a room to hear the mating song also. This was just to get rid of her. When it ended James ran out, being chased by his partner in crime. He really hoped this wouldn't last more than a week, but it did.

Delia Ketchum returned to Pallet. Since the song didn't effect her normally, it wore off soon. Once again only the world revolves around her son, not the universe.

Ash did well at the trading exhibition. He sold his Tauros to someone named Giovani (who found Traceys former Tauros army plan interesting) in exchange for two dragonite eggs, three unknown eggs, and a brief case full of money. Ash liked getting eggs since he preferred to be the pokemons first trainer. He also met some interesting people, some old friends, and got some tips on training. Afterwards he, May, Dr Ivey, Misty, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Sabrina, Daisy, Lily, Violet, and Duplica all moved to Dr Iveys private research Island, where fewer questions were asked.

Jigglypuff is now a wanted felon. Known for pooping up and singing the mating song anywhere where large crowds gather she soon became public enemy number one.

PLEASE REVIEW THIS FICTION at 


End file.
